


Crazy for Dark

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum's Hair Fetish, F/F, Forbidden Love, Land of Light and Rain, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princesses and vampires didn't mix. Princess Bubblegum knows and doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _Adventure Time, Bubblegum/Marceline, Must be a sucker for these sweet dark locks_

Literal sweetness and light, literal darkness and soul-stealing, the worst possible combination and Princess Bubblegum knew it. Of course, knowing and caring were two completely different things, and she didn't care a whit anymore.

Of course she loved her kingdom above all else. Her people, their safety...and of course, science. She loved science. But she couldn't stay away from the Vampire Queen and she didn't have any plans to.

Marceline was snarky, pretended not to care about anything, stole people's souls and hid in their houses to scare them. She was also a million years old, friends with the Ice King and immortal. Somehow, Bubblegum couldn't help but find these things as attractive as they were annoying.

And then of course, there was the hair. Or as Marceline herself called them, "those sweet dark locks". Every time she had a chance Bubblegum found herself running her hands through those locks, playing with them, braiding them. Her favorite part of making out was getting to bury her hands in that hair.

Sometimes she wondered if it was _just_ the hair and felt shallow. But, she reasoned, Marceline probably had some favorite physical attribute she liked best about _her_. So it all balanced out.

Princesses and vampires didn't mix according to the legends. But even if the legends were true, Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom didn't care and never would.


End file.
